


You Like Me

by blossomserpent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, and i usually write femslash, hope this is still somewhat enjoyable :), ok this is shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomserpent/pseuds/blossomserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke college au including content to your liking such as bellamy full on crushing on my goddess clarke and some booze on clarke’s part.</p><p>based on this tumblr prompt: Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Me

Bellamy can barely get the words out without stuttering. To be fair he can barely manage enough willpower to not admire every inch of the girl’s bare skin.

Naked girl’s eyes flutter open and she groans in displeasure. ‘Where the hell am I?’

‘Not in your own dorm that’s for sure.’ Bellamy mumbles nervously. ‘Or in any clothes.’

‘Oh..’ The blonde observes her surroundings. ‘Oh.’ She repeats a little louder before pulling the bed’s comforter up to her chest. ‘Oh my god, I am so sorry..?’

‘Bellamy and it’s fine. I wasn’t home all weekend but I’m pretty sure my roommate threw a party.’ He pauses. ‘And is now AWOL. Shocker.’

‘Bellamy,’ She repeats and Bellamy never thought Clarke Griffin would know his name. Let alone that she’d be saying it while naked in his bed. ‘Nice to meet you.’

Bellamy doesn’t respond, eyes still glued to the floor, face still embarrassingly flushed.

‘Oh, you can look, it’s fine.’ Clarke says before sitting up and rubbing her temples. ‘God, how did I end up here? Aren’t you old…’ Bellamy looks up and raises an eyebrow. ‘er than me? I didn’t mean old as in old. But just old as in more for lack of better wording physically developed than me or any boy I’ve ever known as in I am a freshman and I just finished high school and higschool boys are pale and scrawny but you’re like a man and  _wow_. Wait I wasn’t supposed to say  _any_  of that out loud, fuck.’

Bellamy chuckles as he looks up at Clarke through his eyeslashes. ‘You’re still a little drunk, aren’t you?’

‘No.’ Clarke shakes her head, getting up and wrapping the dirty comforter around her torso. ‘No, I’m fine. It’s fine. I’ll be on my way out as soon as I figure out where that is.’

‘Really? Cause you look like you could use an aspirin or two and at least one glass of water. Also some actual clothing, maybe’

‘Oh no,  I don’t want to intrude.’

‘Little too late for that don’t you think, Princess?’ Bellamy tries to sound at least a little disgruntled or god forbid, cool about this whole half-naked-pretty-girl-in-his-bed situation but he’s pretty sure that just sounded borderline desperate if not a little creepy. Did he really just call her  _princess_?

‘That’s true.’ Clarke nods, biting her lip. ‘Do you maybe have like something I could..’ She starts before gesturing towards her barely covered body.

‘Shirt, yes, I own those.’ Bellamy starts looking through his closet before tossing probably the only clean garment that’s in there on top of Clarke’s head.

‘Thanks.’ Clarke mumbles, the awkwardness of the situation having finally overshadowed what was previously left of last night’s drunkenness as she pulls the shirt over head. 

And she almost fucks up and tells him it smells nice.  _Almost._

‘No problem, Princess.’ Bellamy responds with a wink. ‘Now how about an aspirin and some coffee.’

‘My dream man.’ Clarke responds with a dramatic flair in an attempt to lighten the mood some more.

And she doesn’t realise the hint of truth in her joke until she gets a good look at Bellamy a few aspirins and a bottle of water later when he sits down across from her at the messy kitchen table and places a plate with a fully prepared breakfast on it in front of her.

She cheekily smiles at him as she takes her first bite of toast.

‘What is it?’ Bellamy chuckles when he talks but Clarke can practically hear his nerves.

‘You like me.’ She concludes, a faint smirk playing on her lips.

‘Psh, you wish, Princess. You’re just saying that because  _you_  like  _me_.’

Clarke shrugs, stuffing half of her eggs into her mouth. 

‘Maybe I do.’


End file.
